


Snapshots of the Future

by Licy4



Category: Mum (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licy4/pseuds/Licy4
Summary: The future holds big changes for our favourite family.





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> We know we're not getting any more Mum in real life, but my brain just can't let it drop. (Would be lovely to read something from anyone else who is similarly afflicted!)
> 
> Few more chapters to come, not sure how many yet, spread across a few years after the end of series 3. Hope you enjoy.

For a few moments after waking Michael had to convince himself that the events of the past few days, indeed the past few months, were real and not a horribly realistic dream. But he could still taste her on his lips, feel the shape of her in his arms and hear the joyous sound of her laughter as they made their escape from Derek's party so he knew in his heart it was all true.  
Laying back into the pillows, luxuriating in the glow of happiness and contentment that surrounded him at the reality of the situation, he allowed himself a moment of optimism about the future. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he would find himself here. 

For the first few decades of his interactions with Cathy he had forbidden himself from thinking of them having a relationship that was any more intimate than friends, despite his often suffocating feelings for her. Considering that possibility was more disrespectful to Dave than Michael would ever be. And after Dave's death it was a while before Michael began to realise that a different relationship may now be possible, allowable under his own strict code of conduct. 

His mother's death had given him temporary bravery, but it wasn't until Cathy declared herself that he actually, truly let himself think of what their life together could be like. It was difficult, given this newfound freedom, to restrain his imagination. It was far too easy to picture endless lazy Sundays spent in the garden together, walking through the door and having dinner together after work every evening and waking up next to her every morning. Given an inch of encouragement he'd sell up and move in with her tomorrow. But he knew that she hadn't had as long to get her head round things as he had and that the pace needed to be more reasonable. 

For now, he was content with savouring every moment, every look, every touch. He would go at her pace for the rest of his life, if she let him.

Peering at his phone on the bedside table, he sighed at the still early hour. He knew no-one else in the house would be up, particularly given the party that went on late into the evening, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. Further driven by a dry mouth from the large amounts of champagne he'd consumed the afternoon before, he threw back the bedcovers, pulled on yesterday's t-shirt and jeans, knowing he'd shower and change later, and padded out of the room. 

As he passed Cathy's door he paused. In his head he could see her sleeping, hear the rhythmic ins and outs of her breathing. He smiled to himself. It wasn't just imaginary now - he had actually witnessed those things in real life. These were just a couple of the many new experiences he was having trouble getting over. That she was comfortable telling people they were a couple, that she allowed him to make love to her, that she had chosen him - all blew his mind every time he thought of them.

Moving on from the door he continued his journey down the stairs and into the impressive kitchen. After making himself a cup of tea, avoiding the debris still cluttering every worktop from the party, he opened the door to the garden and slipped out into the dampness of the early spring morning. It reminded him of what he'd said to Cathy the other day about the constantly changing face of his garden. He sighed again. Everything seemed more beautiful, all of a sudden.

"Couldn't sleep either?" a voice asked from beside him. Turning his head he found her, wrapped in her pink dressing gown, a half-finished tea in her hands, smiling up at him from a nearby bench. 

"No. Too much going on up here," he tapped his temple, "You?" 

"Same," she replied, sipping her tea, "And I was thinking that the sooner we make a start on this mess the sooner we can get out of here."

"Haven't you enjoyed your holiday?" 

She rolled her eyes at him, "What, being stuck in this house with my entire family for a week?" 

He chuckled, "When you put it like that…"

She stood and readjusted her dressing gown around her waist, "Don't get me wrong, I have enjoyed some of it."

"The trip to Canterbury," he nodded, deliberately ignoring what he knew she meant. 

"Yes, that was a highlight," she agreed, taking a ginger step towards him, "And, you know, other things." 

"Yeah," he smiled, holding her gaze. 

A crash in the kitchen, followed by the sound of swearing, brought an end to their moment. Cathy rolled her eyes again and headed past Michael into the kitchen. 

"OK, love?" she asked. 

Pauline peered at the other woman through half open, bloodshot eyes, "I think I'm dying."

Cathy did her best not to laugh, "Oh dear. Have a glass of water and go back to bed for a bit." Pauline nodded, unable to say any more words, and complied with Cathy's instructions.

Michael came into the room as she left, draining the last of his tea, "She looked rough."

"I think she's feeling the effects of last night," Cathy grinned, "Come on. Help me sort this place out. The sooner we get tidied up, the sooner we can get home and find a fun way to spend our evening."

Michael did as she asked, but couldn't stop thinking about her statement. It was so easy, so off-hand, the way she assumed they’d be spending the evening together. As if it was unthinkable that he’d be anywhere other than by her side. 

As it approached midday, the family was finally almost ready to leave. Cathy had made endless rounds of toast to mop up some of the alcohol still coursing through everyone's veins. Both dishwashers had been run twice to clean the vast amount of glasses they'd got through. Jason had begrudgingly carried several bags of rubbish out to the bins. Even Kelly had completed a useful task by popping all the balloons and disposing of the remnants. 

"Ready?" Michael asked, peering round the corner of her door, his suitcase held tightly in one hand.

She finished zipping her case and grabbed the handle to lift it onto the floor, "Yep. All done."

"Here. Let me take that for you," he offered, gripping the bag by the top handle. 

"Thanks, Michael," she said, just as Jason approached the door. 

Frowning, the younger man stepped into the room and took the suitcase from Michael, "I'll take that for you, mum." He disappeared from the room before either of them could say a word. 

Michael raised an eyebrow at Cathy, who simply shrugged. The relationship between the two men was obviously still frosty but all they could do was wait. Soon Jason would have new things to occupy his mind and maybe that would help him come to terms with the situation. 

"Oh well," Michael said, "Means I've got a free hand to hold something else." She looked at him curiously, but smiled her understanding as he slipped his hand in hers. 

"That has worked out well."

Jason's frown intensified as the couple reached the bottom of the stairs, joining the rest of the party who had assembled there, and he stomped out with the case towards the car. Cathy looked over at Maureen, who still hadn't spoken to her after their conversation yesterday. The older woman resolutely avoided her gaze. 

"We all set then?" Derek asked, clapping his hands together. 

"Think so," Michael replied, "I'm just going to put my case in the car." He crossed paths with Jason coming back in from the driveway, standing back to let the younger man through. 

"Do you need a hand getting to the car, nan?" Jason asked his grandmother, already grasping the handles of her wheelchair.

"I'll take her. You get the chair," Reg instructed, offering a hand to his wife to help her up. 

"Cathy, can we stop at a shop on the way home? I've run out of biscuits," Kelly asked, sipping from her water bottle. 

"Yeah, good idea, love. I need some milk and bits anyway."

"What's for dinner, mum?" Jason asked nonchalantly, holding Maureen's chair steady as she stood up. 

Cathy hesitated. This was exactly the sort of moment she was going to have to face from now on. Her natural, maternal instinct was to cancel her plans and make sure Kelly and Jason were sorted. But given his particularly insensitive statements the previous day, her resolve to prove how sure she was about her new relationship, how utterly not confused she was, was stronger than ever. 

"Actually, I'm seeing Michael tonight," she said eventually. There was heavy silence in the room. No-one moved. Even Maureen stood frozen in her half up, half down position.

Michael re-entered from the driveway at that moment and couldn't help but notice the atmosphere, "What's happened?"

Jason folded the chair loudly, making Cathy wince, and stormed out the house. 

"Let's just say, I think it'll be quiet in my car on the way home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter about a little moment.

Cathy fiddled with the rings on her wedding finger. She could still remember the day Dave proposed, all sweat and nerves as he built towards asking the question. He’d done it at the park where they normally spent afternoons drinking and smoking and just chilling out with friends. But she had been surprised that particular day to find they were alone and that he had packed a picnic. It’s how she knew he had something planned. 

She'd accepted immediately, no hesitation. Dave could be insensitive and immature, like a lot of young men his age, but he had a heart of gold and she loved him deeply. He made her laugh, even when she didn't want to, and put up with her mother, something she had worried no man would ever be able to do. 

They had married four months later in the local church, Michael as best man and Lyn as maid of honour. It was a small do but perfect and Cathy couldn't remember ever being happier. Even her mother had been in a good mood for the day. 

She'd never had any real reason to regret the choices she'd made. For many years, life was generally calm and they were content. There was a brief period while they tried to have a child that their marriage struggled, but once they both accepted that their frustration was with the situation, rather than with each other, they were able to see it through. 

After Dave's diagnosis, Cathy slipped to her lowest point, finding it difficult to even get out of bed on some days as she watched her husband slowly slip away. That feeling of helplessness was alien to her. It wasn't until she noticed Jason's struggle to cope that she realised she needed to pull herself together for his sake and she started to get back on track. 

She looked up into her dressing table mirror. Life was different now. Not better, not worse, just different. She felt old, even if she didn't look it, as a consequence of everything she'd been through. Feeling the rings turn under her guidance, it reminded her how long it had been since she'd first put them on and how much she had changed. 

"Are you alright, Cath?" 

She turned around to see Michael standing in the doorway and remembered she'd only come upstairs to get a cardigan. 

"Yeah. Sorry." 

"Do you want to stay in?" Michael was taking her to dinner. Their first public outing together where it didn't matter who saw them holding hands or making eyes at each other. Since their return from Derek's birthday last weekend they'd spent plenty of time together, but only in their houses. This would be a big step. 

Being with Michael was new and yet oddly familiar at the same time. There was no awkwardness, they didn't have to get to know each other. Now that they had each spoken their piece and they knew they were on the same page, things had quickly fallen into place. There was no suggestion on either side of taking things slowly anymore.

She smiled at him, "No. I'm ready." Turning back to the mirror, with one final deep breath, she wiggled the rings off and dropped them into her jewellery box. They were beloved memories of a happy past, now it was time to make a happy future. 

Michael took her hand as she reached him in the doorway and examined her now-empty finger, "You don't have to…"

"I want to," she assured him. 

He brought her hand to his lips, letting them linger there for a few moments, his eyes squeezed shut against his emotions. It was a big statement from her about their relationship and he appreciated how hard it must be for her. 

Eventually, he released her hand and coughed slightly, bringing himself back in control, "Shall we go then?" 

"Yes. Let's go." 

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned to her, "Did you actually get a cardigan?" 

"Oops," she laughed, "I'll be right back!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep coming back to how Lyn might find out about Cathy and Michael. I don't think this is a particularly good interpretation, but it's the best I've come up with so far. (Thank goodness I'm not in charge of selling anything!)

Lyn didn’t come round at Easter, she’d been away in Portugal with her children, and it was a few weeks after she returned from her holiday that she got round to calling on her friend with a belated egg delivery for Jason. It was an impromptu visit, Cathy hadn’t been very communicative via text lately, so as she was passing the house she made the decision to drop by.   
Cathy beamed as she opened the door, “Lyn!” 

“Surprise!”

“A lovely one. Come in, come in,” she ushered her friend into the house.

“I hadn’t heard from you so I thought I’d just knock and see if you were home,” the blonde explained, stepping over the threshold. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ve been a bit rubbish lately, haven’t I?”

“I thought you must have lost your phone!”

“No, it’s just been…busy round here,” she smiled to herself, “Tea?”

“Yes please,” Lyn followed Cathy into the kitchen, “I’ve brought an egg for Jason.”

“Thanks. I’ll drop it round to him,” Cathy replied as she busied herself preparing the tea, “Oh, you’ll never guess, I’m joining you in the grandmother club!”

“Kelly’s pregnant?” Cathy nodded. “Congratulations! When’s she due?”

“January. So it’s still early days but you know what she’s like. Can’t keep a secret.”

“We’ll have to organise a playdate. Thanks,” she said, taking a tea from Cathy and sitting down on a chair at the kitchen table, “Kimberley’s already on about having another one.”

“Blimey. Another load of nappies to change!” 

“Don’t. I’m only just getting over the last lot.”

Cathy laughed, leaning against the worktop as she looked across at her friend, “How was your holiday?”

“It was good, yeah. Lots of sunbathing and relaxing. Kimberley and Nick took the baby up to bed early most nights and Harry went off clubbing, so Keith and I had the evenings in the cocktail bar. Though we did have George for a couple of nights so they could go out and enjoy the nightlife too,” Lyn raised an eyebrow at the memories, “Anyway, when are you going to get away for a bit? Treat yourself.”

“Oh, er…” Cathy hesitated, knowing she and Michael had been looking at dates to go to Spain that very morning.

“We could go on a girls holiday,” Lyn suggested, “Or even just a night out. It’s time you got back out there. You never know, you might meet someone.”

“Lyn…”

“I know, I know. But Dave wouldn’t want you to be a nun for the rest of your life. He’d want you to get out there and enjoy yourself.”

At that moment, Cathy heard a key turn in the front door lock, “Funny you should say that…”

The front door slammed, “Cath?”

“In here,” she called, stepping into his line of sight through the doorway. 

Michael finished slipping his coat off and smiled as he saw her come into view, beginning to move towards her, “Two new front tyres, but other than that it passed. Could have been worse.”

As he neared her in the kitchen, she nudged her head towards Lyn. He looked in the direction she’d indicated and stopped in his tracks. 

“Oh, hi Lyn.”

“Got your own key now, have you?” she cocked an eyebrow, “Anyway, since you’re here, help me out. Tell Cathy she needs to get out and try to meet someone.”

He hesitated, a small smile playing at his lips, “I’m not sure I’m the right person for that job.”

Lyn didn’t notice his amusement, “Oh come on, Michael. I know you were Dave’s mate, but you can’t want to see her spend the rest of her life on her own.”

“No, no. Of course not,” he looked to Cathy, who seemed to be enjoying the conversation as much as he was.

“That’s settled then. How about next weekend?”

“Listen, Lyn…” Cathy began, stepping towards her friend, but as she did the doorbell rang, “Oh. Hold on.” Cathy disappeared into the hallway, leaving Michael and Lyn eyeing each other across the room. They’d known each other a long time, but since their break-up several decades ago they hadn’t stayed in touch, apart from through Dave and Cathy, and avoided spending time together as much as possible. In the past, Michael would disappear with Dave, leaving the women to themselves, but that obviously wasn’t an option anymore. 

Derek’s laugh preceded him down the hall, “You should have seen his face. It was so funny.”

“It wasn’t,” Pauline commented as they both appeared through the door.

“Lyn!” Derek exclaimed, reaching out his arms to give her a hug.

“Hiya Del,” she stood, accepting his greeting, “How’s things?”

“All good, all good,” he replied, releasing her. 

“We’ve just been for lunch at the Ivy,” Pauline told Lyn, “Now that my divorce money has come through and we’re got more money than we know what to do with.” She chuckled to herself

“Lovely,” Lyn smiled awkwardly, “Is it always this busy here?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Cathy told her, flicking on the kettle once again. 

“We’re not stopping,” Derek said, “We’re just dropping off your thank you card and souvenir photo coaster set.”

Michael took the proffered gift bag as if it was poisoned, “Thanks mate. That’s…really kind.”

“Open it then,” Derek encouraged. 

“Er, yeah. Ok.” Michael took the bag and placed it on the side near where Cathy was stood waiting for the kettle to boil. He retrieved the card first, slipping it out of its envelope. On the front was a photo of Derek from the party, a big, silly grin on his face as he held his glass up towards the photographer. Michael perused the inside of the card and passed it to Cathy for her to read. While she read, he extracted the coasters. The set of four each had a different photo from the party on – one was the photo of Derek from the front of the card, one was Derek and Pauline with the birthday cake, the third was of Kelly, Jason, Maureen and Reg tucking into their food and the last one, the one that made Michael smile, was of him and Cathy arm in arm after they’d reappeared from their jaunt into the woods. 

“Do you like them?” Derek asked eagerly. 

“They were Derek’s idea,” Pauline added, looking up from her phone. 

“Oh, they’re lovely,” Cathy said, taking the coasters from Michael, “Just what we needed.”

“Let’s have a look. See Derek in his party gear,” Lyn joked.

Cathy handed her the card and coasters and then went back to pouring hot water into the cups she’d retrieved from the cupboard. Even though Derek and Pauline said they wouldn’t be staying, she knew that wasn’t true. Lyn read the card with confusion.

“Hey, how come these two are sharing a card? Can’t you stretch to one each?” she laughed.

“Doesn’t seem much point now it’s all official,” Derek replied. 

“What’s official?”

“Now they’re officially at it like flippin’ rabbits,” Pauline elaborated, her eyes fixed firmly on her phone screen. Lyn’s head shot up to look across at Cathy, then back down at the coaster of Cathy and Michael together, then back up. 

“I was going to tell you,” Cathy began, sheepishly, “Not quite in the delicate way Pauline did…”

“Well, bloody hell. Here’s me banging on about taking you out and all the time you’re banging him.”

“Lyn!”

“So, tell all, how long’s it been going on?”

“Oh, must we do this again?” Pauline groaned, accepting a cup of tea. 

“Pauline!” Derek chastised, “That wasn’t nice.” She rolled her eyes and took her tea through into the living room, Derek hot on her heels. 

“I’m going to leave you two to it,” Michael said, turning to Cathy and resting a hand briefly on her hip, “I’ll go up and see if I can fix those shelves in Jason’s room.”

“Ok. Thanks love,” she dropped a peck on his lips and squeezed his arm briefly. He nodded to Lyn on his way out of the door and disappeared up the stairs. 

Lyn looked at her friend expectantly, “Well?”

Cathy suddenly feeeling like a teenager again, joined Lyn at the table, leaning forward eagerly, ready to share the whole story with her oldest friend, “Ok, so, last bonfire night, although things had sort of been happening before that, but anyway…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a big move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying really hard to write about Kelly and Jason or Pauline and Derek, but I just can't do it. I love them, but I don't have anything to write about them. So you're stuck with more Cathy and Michael. Two more chapters to go after this one.

Cathy reached the bottom of the stairs and dropped the box she was carrying onto the floor, in the place where the console table used to stand. The coats that used to hang above it were also gone, packed away into a big cardboard box labelled, cryptically, "coats". On the wall opposite, the beloved photo of her father had left an imprint, the original colour suddenly visible compared to the faded paper around it. 

Leaving the box behind her, she wandered through to the living room. It was totally bare, save for a hoover that was still waiting to be loaded into the car. The room held so many memories. Thirty years ago bringing Jason back from the hospital and plucking him gently out of the car seat to show him his new home. The sleepless nights as the little boy struggled to settle. It was the site of a hundred parties, a thousand cups of tea, a seemingly endless number of episodes of Eastenders. It was where she'd been sat when the hospital called to say her mum had died and where Dave revealed his diagnosis. 

The dining area, rarely used for dining, held fewer memories. She smiled to herself as she remembered the battles that resulted in Jason revising for his GCSEs at the table when it became clear he was spending all his time in his room playing computer games. But she shuddered as she thought about the days spent going over financial paperwork with Dave, the last thing she wanted to do, but aware it was becoming increasingly likely to be necessary. 

Coming to the conservatory her thoughts turned happier once again. The air was brighter in here. Everything was happy in this room. Through the window, the garden where her little boy had enjoyed summer afternoons and building snowmen. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted movement. Turning towards the kitchen, she could see Michael leaning against the counter watching her. 

"OK?" he asked as she approached. 

"Yep. Just saying goodbye."

He rested his hands on her upper arms, rubbing them gently, "Do you want more time?" 

She shook her head, "No. I'm ready."

Taking her hand, he led her slowly towards the door to the hall. As they got close, however, she stopped. 

"Actually, maybe just one more minute." 

He smiled, "No rush. I'll wait for you outside."

She watched him leave through the front door before turning to examine the kitchen. All the bits, the clutter, was gone. But this was the heart of the home, even now. This was the site of so many conversations, discussions, arguments. So many tears, so much laughter. It was here she'd told Dave she was pregnant. Here she'd broken down after getting home from the hospital without him. Here was where Michael had tried to tell her he loved her for the first time. 

It would be hard, leaving behind all the reminders of a wonderful past, but it was the right thing to do. The memories were in her heart, not in the fabric of the building. Leaving this place didn't change the way she felt about Dave or make her forget Jason's childhood years. Starting a new chapter, one of equal importance to the previous, deserved a fresh canvas to make new memories on. 

A removal man bashed the hoover against the stairs as he manoeuvred it out the door, making her wince. It didn't matter anymore - it wasn't her house to worry about. The new house was lovely. It was a new build with three bedrooms so Michael's girls or Jason, Kelly and the baby could easily stay. It wasn't far away, they were still on hand for babysitting duty, but a little further out into greenery, now that being near a station wasn't a necessity. The garden was bare at the moment but they could work together to make it beautiful. 

Passing out into the hallway once again she ran her hand along the shape of the stairs, tracing it as far as she could. She could see Michael outside talking to the removals men, checking as they closed up the back of the van. The box she'd brought downstairs had gone, squirreled away with the rest of her belongings. Jason and Kelly were also hovering at the end of the drive, baby in pram, waiting to say their final goodbyes. 

After one final look around she stepped out into the sunshine, leaving the house for the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy can't sleep.

Cathy couldn't sleep. 

The long, lazy days of summer had passed far too quickly, turning almost without warning into the dark and dingy months of autumn. This year there had been no Indian summer, no respite from the rain and chill, just a seemingly frantic march towards winter. 

There was still a week to go before the half term holidays, a break that the staff and students alike were desperate for. However, this holiday would be different to all of the previous ones in the last couple of years as it would not be spent, even in part, in Spain. Instead, Michael's eldest daughter would be arriving in a couple of days for the first two weeks of her gap year. She would be staying with them while she visited UK universities and then head off on a round-the-world adventure. 

She could tell how excited Michael was. He'd beamed with pride when Nikki had asked if it would be OK for her to stay, reassuring her repeatedly that she always had a home in London with them. He was looking forward to chauffeuring the girl about the country, playing an important role in helping to decide her future. 

Cathy looked to the man at her side. Michael never had any trouble sleeping. Even now, while she was so restless, he was breathing rhythmically, deeply, his body turned away from her and towards the window. She'd read that getting up and completing a menial, mind numbing task was a good way to combat insomnia, but in reality she didn't want sleep to come yet. She needed the quiet to think. 

The master bedroom of their new house was large and warm, a combination of feminine prints and masculine gadgets, including the television that had been painstakingly removed from the wall at her old house and transferred here. She felt comfortable in the room, safe. The whole house had been a good move. It was perfect for them as a couple and a family. The first spare room housed a double bed and a cot for Jason and Kelly and their child, although these days they often left the baby with Cathy and Michael and took the opportunity to spend the night at their own new house. The second spare room, where Nikki would sleep while she was visiting, could only take a single bed, but they'd added pretty bedding and furniture to make her feel at home. 

It made her happy to think she was finally doing something for Michael's family. He did so much for her, had taken on more problems and responsibilities than he'd ever needed to. She knew he'd say he didn't mind, that it was worth it, but in truth at times she wondered if he'd ever been tempted to walk away. Things hadn't been easy with Jason, they still weren't best of friends, although Jason at least tolerated the older man now. Reg and Maureen said very little, but Cathy knew Michael had struggled with Maureen's continued cold attitude. Then there was the constant intrusion from Derek and Pauline who, even though they now lived in their own fancy apartment, still popped round unannounced to eat their food and share their arguments. And, of course, there were the nights when her first, beloved grandchild screamed for what felt like forever. 

It broke her heart to think that one day it might get too much for him. That he might decide she wasn't enough to keep him here. He had no need to nurse a sick baby at 3am. He didn't need to assemble furniture for a man-child who barely spoke to him. Why should he worry whether Kelly was coping with motherhood or not? 

And yet he did. Endlessly. Always. Without question or hesitation and without any demand for payback or thanks. She knew Dave would have been exactly the same, that he would have been just as much of a rock, but they would have been his family, his job. Michael didn't have to stay. 

These days thinking of Dave only conjured up happy memories or resulted in funny anecdotes. They had both made peace with what they were doing and that it was OK to be doing it. The dark cloud that was currently crossing across her mind was triggered by an innocent conversation at work with a new member of staff. The young teacher, recruited at the beginning of the school year to teach year 3, had asked about her weekend plans. 

"We're going to dinner with an old friend," Cathy had told her, "She was bridesmaid at my first wedding."

"How many times have you been married?" 

Cathy had suddenly realised what she'd said, "Oh. Just once."

"It's Michael, isn't it? Your husband?" 

"No. I'm not married anymore. My husband died a few years ago."

The young woman immediately began to backtrack, "Oh. Sorry. It's just you talk about Michael…"

"It's OK. Michael is my partner."

"When are you getting married?" 

"What?" 

"Well, you said 'first' wedding." 

"No, we're not…" 

"Sorry. I'm digging a hole. He's just your partner. I get it." 

No, Cathy had wanted to say. He's not "just" a partner. He's the man I love, the man I'll grow old with, the man who makes the whole world better. But the woman disappeared before she could come up with the words to respond. 

It didn't mean anything really. She had only asked questions based on perfectly reasonable assumptions. It shouldn't have bothered Cathy so much. But the phrase "just" upset her. Her feelings for Michael were no less real or total because they hadn't yet signed a marriage certificate. But no-one would ever say "just a husband". 

"Why are you awake?" a sleepy voice asked. She looked at him, his body now half rolled to look at her. She had to know. 

"Why do you do it?" 

He frowned, not sure whether he didn't understand the question because he wasn't party to her thoughts or because he was still half asleep, "What?" 

"Why are you so good to all of my crazy family when you don't have to be?" 

He looked even more confused, as if the answer should have been the most obvious thing in the world, "Because I love you."

She laughed. She couldn't help it.

"Have I missed something?" he asked groggily, turning fully to face her and rubbing at his eyes. 

"Will you marry me, Michael?" 

"What?" 

"I want to be your wife."

"Cathy, it's late, you haven't slept. Let's do this in the morning," he suggested, squeezing her arm in reassurance. 

"I know what I want," she argued, before a wave of doubt hit, "Unless you don't want to…"

"That's not it," he began, but she cut him off. 

"It's OK. Forget I said anything." She pulled the covers up to her shoulders and rolled away, desperate to avoid the humiliation. She heard him curse under his breath, before he threw back his side of the duvet and wearily hauled himself out of bed. After a few moments of rustling in a drawer he returned and a small jewellery box came into view over her shoulder. 

"I've been waiting for the right moment," he said without further explanation. 

Taking the object she sat up, flicking on the bedside lamp in the process. Inside the box was a ring, not overly fussy, no garish diamonds but perfect. She looked at it, wondering how she'd gone from a spiral of despair to being given an engagement ring in the space of a few moments. And then she realised - it was him. It was always him. 

"Do you like it?" 

"I love it." 

"Good," he reached over to pluck it from the cushioned holder and slid it delicately onto her finger. 

"Michael…" she began, but had no words to continue, so her voice simply trailed off. 

He shrugged, "I was going to do something nice. Take you out somewhere, make it romantic."

"This is perfect."

"Good," he dropped a kiss on her shoulder, "Can I go back to sleep now?"


	6. Katie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's had a long day. But life isn't all bad.

Michael closed the door wearily behind him. It had been a long day full of problems and issues that he was struggling to solve. His manager was breathing down his neck, his team were busy and starting to take out their frustrations on each other and the finance department were on his back about the massive overspend on his latest project. He sighed into the hallway. All he wanted to do was sit down and fall asleep. 

Shrugging off his coat, he dropped it onto the hook and trudged forward towards the living room. As he stepped through the threshold of the room, however, he knew a quiet evening was not on the cards. 

"Grandad!" A small figure jumped up onto the sofa and leapt into his arms before he knew what was happening. Instinctively, he gripped onto the small body. 

"Hello darlin’," he greeted, holding her close and feeling the working day move to the back of his mind, "Have you been a good girl today?" 

"I'm always a good girl, grandad!" she pouted. 

"Is that right?" he noticed his wife moving towards him from where she'd been sat on the floor helping her granddaughter complete a puzzle, "Shall we ask your nan?"

Shifting the little girl, he freed up an arm to wrap around the woman. He was amazed every time he saw them together at how alike they were. The same wavy chestnut hair and sparkling blue eyes, bursting with kindness and joy and captivating in their beauty. 

"Hmm, maybe not all the time!" she tousled the girl’s hair, "Go and wash your hands, Katie love, so we can have dinner." Katie, named after her mother's favourite person, scrambled down to the floor and disappeared up the stairs. Alone in the living room, the couple wrapped their arms around each other. 

"How was it today?" 

"Awful."

"Worse than yesterday?" 

"Yeah."

"Give it up, Michael. Quit. We can manage. I don't want you working yourself into an early grave," she kissed him, "I quite like having you around."

"Good," he sighed again, "Let's talk about it later. I don't want to think about it anymore."

"OK. Come on. Food and a beer will help."

Seated around the table a few minutes later, Michael couldn't help but muse on how much his life had changed in the last few years. He could barely remember the lonely days of ready meals and doing his mum's guttering. Now his life was full of people he couldn't imagine being without. 

First, his beautiful wife, who had instantly transformed his world. From the first moment of their relationship everything in the world looked, felt and sounded better, happier. And then, more recently, his youngest daughter, Alice, had started studying at university in London, which meant that he got to see her much more often. She regularly popped over for Sunday lunch and to do some washing. 

But it was the birth of baby Catherine Carol four years ago that had brought the disjointed family together in their joy. From that moment on, Jason had too much else to focus on to worry about his mother's love life. Although he had initially bristled at his girlfriend's use of the word 'grandad' to describe Michael, Kelly's trademark obliviousness meant it caught on and before anyone could stop her, Katie was using it, meaning there was no going back. 

Cathy had cut back on her working hours so that she could care for Katie two days a week, quality time together that they both cherished. And that time with Cathy meant that Katie was growing into a confident, self-assured young lady who kept her parents in line, rather than the other way around. She had them all wrapped around her little finger. 

"Can we watch the animals?" Katie asked, pushing peas around her plate. 

"If you get your pyjamas on and brush your teeth, you can watch a little bit," Cathy replied. Michael looked over at her in confusion. 

She smiled, "She's been watching Springwatch with Kelly."

An hour later, the three of them were curled up on the sofa together, Kate Humble pontificating about some baby owls on the TV. Katie, her eyelids beginning to droop, sucked on her thumb while she absentmindedly fiddled with Cathy's wedding ring with her other hand. 

Cathy looked across at her husband, keeping her voice low to avoid disturbing the child, "I'm sorry you're so unhappy, love. I wish I could do more to help."

"You do enough just listening to me moan about it," he held her closer, "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A sleepy voice chirped up, "Love you too nanny."

Cathy laughed, "Thank you love. But I think it's bedtime now."

"No!" came the reply, but she was so close to sleep that the protest was weak. 

"You take her. I'll lock up and join you up there," she leaned in close to him, lowering her voice further, "You're about to get even luckier."

Katie was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Michael made sure the duvet was tucked tightly round her and that her favourite teddy was securely under her arm. Looking down at the sleeping child, he knew he'd die to protect her, just as he would his wife or his own daughters. 

"OK?" Cathy asked from the doorway. 

He looked at her. Whatever troubles he was facing they were far, far outweighed by the good parts of his life. OK didn't even come close to describing it. 

"Yeah," He replied eventually. And as she took his hand and led him into their bedroom, she was the only thing on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part. Thanks for reading. I'm sorry nothing has really happened, but it's these little moments that make me happy, so that's what you get! I hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
